retimoadventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Rules
The Retimo Adventure Wiki Chat is a place for any Retimo Adventure player to talk to other players, have fun, and communicate with the community. All Wikia users are welcome, but please be mindful that there are users of all ages and cultures that come into the chat room. Rules are implemented to keep the chat room peaceful and friendly. Breaking any of these rules can lead to bans, so please read the rules displayed here carefully. At certain times, the lounge will have a lot of jokes and playful insults, so please have a sense of humor and laugh with us! However, if things do go out of hand, chat moderators will take necessary action. Chat Moderators & Admins As the Chat Moderators and Admins are also human beings, they can't be expected to work on the clock 24/7 due to the fact they may have matters to attend to. Also, harassment in private messaging in chat cannot be moderated, but administrative action can be taken if reported. If you want to file a report about someone, please contact one of the or with the following details: *Name of User *Description of what they did. *Screenshot of the offense. *Witnesses, if possible. Lastly, if you feel that a chat moderator or administrator was in error or wrongful in their action of banning you or someone, please report this by writing on one of the Message Wall. If a Chat Moderator ever sees this picture even if used jokingly, that person will immediately be kicked/banned from the Chat. This icon should never be abused and used for fun, it is only to cover up the bad words. *''If a word happens to have the word used within it and the picture pops up, you will not get in trouble as long as it is OKed by a CM. This will rarely happen though since most words on the censored list are not within common words. Purposely using words with it will still get you kicked or banned.'' *''Although this is meant to cover up bad words, not all bad words have the censor. You will still get in trouble for swearing in the chat either way. '' **''If you are unsure if a certain word is allowed, please PM the CM/Admin to make sure the word is usable. '' ***''CMs please be sure to okay it with an Admin first'' Results of Offenses The punishment varies depending on the severity of the issue, but it will normally be the following: *First ban: 1 day *Second ban: 3 days *Third ban: 3 days *Fourth ban: 1 week *Fifth ban: Permanent Ban List of Offenses To avoid such bans, please read the following rules very carefully. Minor offenses= Minor offenses will result in a kick. If multiple minor offenses happen over time (or all at once) that user can be banned from the chat for 6 hours to 3 days. *Violating the general rules, both Wikia Community's and this Wikia's. *Ignoring chat moderators' warnings for rules violations or the moderator's attempts to keep main chat room discussions focused. *Trolling or irritating other users. *Harassing, insulting and generally being rude or mean towards another member. *Testing the patience of the administrators or moderators (a form of harassment). *Whining and complaining, especially to receive something from other users. Users can be persistent, but shouldn't stoop to these levels. *Not heeding warnings by moderators/admins for other actions, such as using a language besides English in the main chat, swearing (this includes using said words for name calling), not moving a lengthy discussion with another user to private, etc. *Spamming in chat with links and sending repeated junk messages in a short time through the lounge. This includes excessive use of emoticons out of context. *Repeatedly joining and leaving the chat room, without chatting, in a short span of time. This counts as spamming the chat room. *Fighting in the chat should be minimal. If it is an argument, please do it in PM so you're not troubling other users in the chat. If fighting continues and is not taken to PM, both users will be kicked out of the chat. If they rejoin and continue to fight after being kicked, both user will then be banned. **Name calling and especially bad words should not be used in the chat. PM = Private Message. To PM someone, click their name(or tap if you're on mobile) and select Private Message. |-| Major offenses= These offenses merit up to a 3-day ban for the following: *Constantly repeating actions that lead to multiple Minor Offenses. *Bigotry of any kind, whether gender, racial, or any other form of hate towards any group. *Impersonation of administrators or moderators. *Offering untruthful or harmful advice. *Backseat Moderation. This is the act of commanding a chat moderator or an administrator to do something, this is considered very rude and an act of disrespect. *Long, off-topic arguments in the main chat that persist across many lines will cause all the people who participated, right or wrong, to be banned. *Linking to inappropriate websites such as screamers, jump-scares, inappropriate media, and pornographic material. *'Making alternate accounts to circumvent a ban or to harass other users will lengthen the original ban and cause the alternate accounts to be banned.' |-| Extreme Offenses= Extreme Offenses are very serious violations that are usually the result of repeated offenses by individuals who seek to harm others or continually cause disruptions. These violations merit a 1 week ban to a "permanent" ban (1,000 years, according to Wikia). Actions include the following: *Any Minor Offense or Major Offense whose severity is enough to warrant an Extreme Offense and appropriate administrative action. *Advertising, linking, or sharing hacking tools/hacks or game exploits. *Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing real names, locations, linking to a user's social network accounts without the user's permission, and other personal information. *'Making alternate accounts to circumvent a ban or to harass other users will lengthen the original ban and cause the alternate accounts to be banned.' *'Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing real names, locations, linking to a user's social network accounts without the user's permission, and other personal information.'